A Little Light of Love in the Dark Ages
by Phyrestorm
Summary: The herd comes across a face from the past, bonds and tension grow and a love powerful enough to break away from the norm ignites. WARNING: Contains beastiality. DiegoXFemale Roshan   This story is not abandoned, please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ice age or any of its characters.

**_Chapter 1 Reminisce and discover_**

Roshan was kneeling in front of the adequate-sized fire she had constructed, in the space between her and the fire was a flat stone tablet that she had placed her newly caught salmon as she scaled it. As she pressed her stone knife against the now dead flesh of her catch, her green eyes lazily wandered over to the right, towards the cave wall, her heavily lashed eyes searched the wall for one painting in particular, her very first painting.

(15 years previous)

_"Roshan?" A soft female voice travelled to Roshans new, young ears. The small 2 year old whirled around on her heel causing her long silky bangs to fall to the side of her smiling face. Her gaze was set towards the woman standing in front of her, her name was Ulma and she was her tribes' spiritual leader. She talked to the animal spirits and spirits of their ancestors. _

_The slightly greying middle aged woman was at the cave entrance, her gracefully aged face was smiling at Roshans youthful one. "Who are you talking too my little one?", Ulma walked towards the girl, her long fur dress swaying back and forth from her leg movements, she stopped to kneel beside the toddler. _

_"I was talking to da spirits" Roshan was looking at the elder with playful innocence. "Were you talking to your mother and father little Roshan?" Ulma asked with an even softer voice than before, s__he had a look of pity in her pale green eyes. Roshans smile faded and the child gave the woman two quick nods of her head. Ulma embraced the girl, comforting her. _

_Time passed and the elder broke the hug and said "I made something for you young one", Ulma shot up and out of the warm cave, leaving the child confused and in wonder of what her friend had for her. Ulma re-entered the cave and quickly scuttled over to the 2 year old carrying a small bowl that she had carved out of an old un-earthed stump she had found. The woman carefully placed the bowl on the ground, so it was between the girl and herself. "Sit", Ulma gently requested. Roshan did so, after some sounds of shuffling of dirt and clothing, both were seated. The young girls eyebrows furrowed "What's dat stuff?"she asked, clearly confused. Ulma let out a low chuckle, "That, dear child, is paint", Roshan looked up from the bowl and at Ulmas' eyes, "What's paint?", the girl asked. The elder hid her smile with her words, "This is paint", Ulma dipped a finger into the thick, black liquid then raised her hand towards the wall. Roshans' eyes followed her friends hand as her finger slid against the rock, leaving a long black line where her finger had just been. "Can I twy it?" Roshan spoke with enthusiasm in her sweet voice. "Of course you can my dear, it's your paint after all" the middle aged woman chuckled as the young girl stood up and plunged her fist into the small bowl, her small hand was at the caves wall in seconds, SMACK!, Roshan removed her hand and stared at the round black mark it had left. The young girls' face turned blank as the memories suddenly came back to her. _

_"Roshan?, are you alright child?" Ulma had asked after a long pause from the girl. The girl suddenly turned and plunged both hands into the bowl, her fingers were fast and precise as she made more shapes on the wall, there were cicles, straight lines and curvy ones. After some time Roshan was finished, as she walked backwards to view her painting, Ulma saw it clearly, there on the cave wall was a mammoth, a sabre and a sloth._

(Back to the present)

The pain shot up the young woman's hand. "Ow", Roshan looked back towards her half scaled fish that was covered in blood, some of which was her own. "Argh, Ow". Ulmas' raspy voice sounded then, "Did you cut your hand again dear?", the now much older and greyer woman walked over to Roshan and sat down with a strained groan as she asked "The painting again?". With a sigh, Roshan nodded and let the woman dress her wound with the small cloth she was holding.

Ulma took the girls silence as an opportunity to speak, "Your father had told me the story of your return. It's understandable that you feel that way, I'm only one person, I'm not exactly a whole family, and I suppose they were the next best thing to a family you have had, they did care for you after all, not like the rest of the clan after your fathers' death". Ulma said with a crease between her brow as she tied the knot on the piece of fabric so that it was wrapped around Roshans' hand quite tightly.

The old woman suddenly broke out in chesty coughs that seemed to vibrate the air around her. Roshan broke out of her confusion at her friends' previous words and stood to help Ulma lay back down on her fur blankets. After Ulma had stopped coughing, Roshan spoke, "What do you mean Ulma?", Roshan was kneeling over the woman as she tucked in the largest of the fur blankets.

"I am dying Roshan, the spirits are calling me to their world, and when they do chief Atka will have the power to banish you because you will no longer be under my protection, but you will still be under the protection and guidance of the great spirits, and my spirit child". A drop of moisture fell from Roshans' cheek, "Why do they hate me Ulma?", the young woman whispered as more tears began to fall from her eyes. With a cough Ulmas laboured voice answered, "After you were returned to your father by those three, uh... very strange mammals, after some years, you changed".

Roshan was confused, 'I changed, what does she mean by changed, is there something wrong with me?, is that why the rest of the clan hates me?'. Sensing the girls confusion Ulma continued, "Your eye colour changed, they used to be gray, we thought nothing of it until we realised that you are the only other person, besides me, to have that colour in their eyes, now they are green, hmph, they are beautiful ", the elder coughed slightly at the strain on her lungs from talking. Roshans' white cheeks pinkened slightly at the compliment, but she was still curious, "What do...?", but Ulma cut her off, "It means you have been blessed by the spirits, they have given you a gift," Ulma smiled up at the girl, "or gifts, if you're lucky", she finished with a cheeky wink of her eye.

'Gift? Gifts? I'm normal, aren't I? Roshans' mind was racing through past events, past conversations and past thoughts. 'I've always had these eyes, right?' "I don't have gifts like you do Ulma", Roshan was breathing heavily. The old woman smiled, "Gifts don't always come in the same form as other peoples gifts child, you probably haven't discovered them yet, I had suspected that they were bestowed upon you when you were a baby and have remained dormant. I was actually hoping that when you had matured you would be able to use it, or them", she quickly added the last part. The two women just looked at each other not speaking, Roshans' tears had dried on her cheeks, she could not break down and be afraid, she was her fathers' daughter and her father was the best chief her clan had ever had.

When she was young, Ulma had told her that her father had been brave, responsible and that he never gave up on anything, 'or anyone', she thought, and she couldn't give up on herself, even if she was basically shunned into non-existence by her clan, her relatives, her so-called family. 'Family', Roshan had known family before, but couldn't remember them fully because they had been taken from her early in her years. It was true that Ulma was one person, but Roshan loved her like a mother and a friend, they considered each other family. 'Then there was those mammals Ulma was talking about, I suppose if we can befriend and live with wolves then I suppose we can call them family, Ulma said that the wolves had fought sabres to protect the clan once,' Roshan considered this for a moment as she knelt beside Ulma, 'Those mammals, yes,' she thought firmly, 'they are family.'

The silence was broken by Roshan, "Is that the only reason I was excluded, how come you weren't if you and I have the same kind of eyes?" the girl knew there was something else to the story. Ulma spoke, "After your fathers passing, the other clan members decided to give you to me because of what your eye colour meant, you were just a toddler then". The old woman smiled at the memory of Roshans' youthful face, then continued her story. "Chief Atka was now in control of the clan, he had always wanted power, which is why he was your fathers' second in command I guess. He was and has always been obsessed with order and disposed of anything that was a threat to the clan in his eyes.", Ulma paused to look at the young woman kneeling beside her, "I watched you as you grew up Roshan, and I noticed that you were always uninvolved with the other children". Roshan thought to herself sadly, 'they had families Ulma, I couldn't stand there happy faces'.

Ulma continued her explanation, "The only person you talked to was me, and I am still the only person you talk to", Ulma said with a weak laugh which was followed by another episode of deep coughs. Roshan stood to fetch Ulma some water but was stopped by a hand clasped tightly around her wrist, Roshan sat back down to listen to the wise old woman. "You were always off in the woods hunting or simply walking around, you were still doing your part by providing food to the clan and helping to erect the tents, build fires, skin the animals and cook them, making and washing clothes, but you were always away most of the time," Ulma was looking at Roshans' eyes trying to see if the girl was understanding, she continued, "you were gone physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. You still are, hence the cut on your hand, you're simply in a different place, in a world of your own making".

Roshan understood, now that Ulma had explained her behaviour, she did notice how different it was. "Atka noticed your sudden personality change, he mentioned it in one of the tribal meetings, but the elders dismissed his claim that you might be a threat to the clan when you matured and that you would use your gift, or gifts against them". Ulma smiled, and so did Roshan, but only for a moment. "What should I do Ulma, when they come for me, where should I go when you leave for the spirit world?" Roshan whispered, her head was tilted in question as she looked down at the old woman that she had known for so long.

Roshans' long hair fell from behind her ears, clouding her face from the light of the fire. Ulmas hand rose from her side to gently stroke Roshans cheek and then to push her hair back behind her ears again. "Your hair changed to, it was black, now it is a burgundy- auburn colour, just like your mothers, when she washed it of coarse" Roshan could not hide the smile that was pulling on her lips. "What will happen Ulma?" Roshan was now serious. The elders face turned blank as she made a huge effort to sit up, Ulma and Roshan, mother and daughter, they looked into each others' eyes as Ulma spoke "The will come, they will come the moment I have passed on and they will drive you out of here and into the wilderness," Ulma leaned closer to Roshan and said her next words slowly, emphasizing each word, "by-any-way-necessary".

That meant they will use force, and Roshan knew that they were going to use it even if it wasn't necessary, bastards. Ulmas' voice took on a demanding tone "Use the shadows and arm yourself, make a weapon for protection, I can't protect you if I'm in the spirit world child, which is why I need to give this to you" Ulmas voice went back to normal as she took something out of her pocket and held it in front of Roshans' chest. "The great animal spirits spoke to me earlier, and told me to give you this". It was a length of leather string, a round blue diamond pendant had been tied on the end of it. "The spirits only gave me the diamond, the string is all mine" the old woman said sarcastically as she smiled. "Thank you Ulma, I'll wear it all the time, only because you gave it to me, and not because of the spirits" Roshan stated as she finished tying a knot at the back of her neck, it was a small piece of string so the pendant lay just above the middle of her chest. "It looks beautiful on you my dear" the old women gently concluded, followed by a yawn and another chesty cough. "Sleep Ulma, and thank you for everything you've done for me" Roshan smiled at the woman once more. "I love you my child" the gentle elder said as they embraced each other in a tight hug. In a whisper, Roshan answered, "I love you too, mother".

)(x)(x)(x)(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Outcasts vengeance

Roshan couldn't sleep that night, not when she knew that 'they' would come at any moment. During the seemingly endless night, Roshan spied one of Atkas men trying to get a glimpse of Ulma, 'Atka's probably wondering why Ulma hasn't turned up for the morning ritual for the spirits and now they know that she's severely weakened' Roshan thought after she chased Atkas informer away. Knowing that Atka will definitely now know of Ulmas condition, Roshan understood why her friend told her to arm herself, that's why Roshan had earlier gone out to the woods to collect all of the fairly large- sized stones she could find, and was now putting the final touches on her second dagger as she sat just at the entrance to Ulmas' cave.

As she chiselled away, she decided that she would wake Ulma at dawn so that the old spiritual leader could eat and be bathed so that she could sleep for the rest of the day. After putting the finishing touches on her second dagger, she held it in front of her eyes to check if it was straight and sharp, sometime in the night, she had took one of her own deep maroon coloured pelts and made them into pants, only the men in her village wore pants so that when they went to hunt, their legs would not be restrained, if Roshan was banished from her clan she would have to hunt her own food.

Roshan slipped both daggers behind straps that she had sewed on the sides of her pants, "thank the spirits they fit", she half sighed. 'I can't remember my parents at all, but... why can I remember those three animals' but before she could ponder any more, the suns light broke out from behind the snowy mountains in front of her, temporarily blinding her eyes. After her eyes adjusted Roshan silently stood, wearing her brand new pants and calmly walked into the cave.

Roshan knelt beside Ulmas' sleeping form, placing her hand gently on the old woman's shoulder "Ulma, it's dawn, I caught you some food" Roshan gently shook the old womans shoulder, she did not stir "Ulma?" Roshan placed both her hands on each of the womans' shoulders and shook them both lightly, still no response Roshan ceased her actions and placed her right hand on Ulmas cheek, 'she's cold! Why would she be cold, she has all those blankets? Unless..." Roshan pressed her head against the womans chest, nothing, no movement, just... silence. "Oh god! Please, no," Roshan screamed as the sudden realisation hit "ULMA!" Roshan started to fall backwards in shock.

She felt as though a huge force had just knocked her feet out from under her and was pushing all its' weight directly upon her chest, crushing her and making it impossible to breathe. She merely sat there, her face void of emotion and staring at her now dead friend, guardian and mother. She gently swayed back and forth as tears began to flow. Tears of mourning.

...

It was sunset now. Roshan didn't move, didn't sleep, eat or make a single sound, all she did was stare. She could not think or feel, her mind was frozen in a state of shock. She had always considered Ulma her family, her mother, and now she was gone forever.

...

The loud calls of a bird made it through Roshans mental walls, snapping her out of the dark unfeeling abyss of her greif, slowly she moved her blood-shot eyes around to the mouth of the cave and noticed the sky, "Sunset, hmph, Ulmas favourite part of the day" her voice was lifeless, just like Ulma.

The thought of Ulma brought up what the old woman had told her a night ago, and Roshan knew what she needed to do. After a couple of minutes she had pilled all the wood that she had recently collected into a huge pile outside the entrance of Ulmas' cave and gently placed Ulmas body on top of the heap. Roshan quickly started a small flame on some small dried out grass, she carefully picked up the small mound of grass and threw it at the pile of wood before her and setting it aflame.

As it burned, Roshans' expression never changed, the others would see the flames and would guess what had occurred and they would surely come to drive her away. 'I will not go peacefully' she thought while she absentmindedly stroked one of her daggers that was sitting on her hips.

Eventually, day surrendered to night and Roshans' eyes spotted the glow from several torches ascending the small mountain, it was Atka and about three of his comrades, there distant shouting reached Roshans' ears.

The fire had died down now and was just ash and embers. The men reached the top of the mountain, they stood together with the light of their torches making their faces a deep orange colour. After a moment of silence, the 'Chief' spoke "The wise woman, is sh...? Roshan rudely cut him off "She has moved on", her voice was firm. Her intense eyes were focused on the leader of the small possy, 'Atka', that is the name of her target.

Atka continued to speak "If the elder is truly gone, then you are no longer under her protection" he smirked. Roshan calmly responded, "That may be true, Atka, but I am still under the protection and guidance of our ancestors and the sacred animal spirits". Roshan had complete confidence in her words as she half smirked at the man standing in front of her. Atka was furious "How dare you talk to me witch! The animal spirits? Protection of our ancestors? That's bullshit! Just a bunch of lies an old woman said as she went on one of her delusional rants" Atka smirked as he taunted Roshan.

She would not let Atka insult Ulma, Roshan took a defiant step forward and nearly screamed "You're the only bullshit around here atka! You murdered my father!" Atka stood shocked, in desperation he gave an order "Leave now witch!" She was beyond furious. She was numb as she yelled her next words "I am no witch! I am Chief Lokas' daughter and he was the best leader our clan has ever had!"

Atka was astounded at the insult, his face started to screw up into an ugly scowl as he retorted "Your father had it coming to him!", he looked directly into Roshans' hate filled eyes, "Leave now" he demanded, but she just stood there laughing slightly as she shook her head. "If you will not go of your own accord, then I will drag you out of here myself!" At that threat, Atka suddenly lunged forward and managed to grasp Roshan's left arm before a sudden pressure appeared under his ribcage.

"ARRRRRRRRGH!" Atka bellowed as immense pain shot through his body. Roshan had pierced his skin with one of her long, sharp daggers, and as he bent forward in pain, her fur covered foot connected with his head, knocking him flat on his face. 'He always did belong at my feet' Roshan thought as she turned and ran full speed at the other men, knocking them to the ground as she made her way down the small mountain towards the village.

Roshan darted left to right as she avoided the oncoming tents of the villagers before coming to the clearing that stationed the huge central bonfire that the village used every night to warm the surrounding air. Exhausted, she collapsed on to her knees, completely out of breath, as her burgundy- auburn hair gently swept across her face. 'I have to get out of here' she thought to herself. After drawing a couple deep breathes, tears of grief and anger rolled down her face, suddenly she heard the sound of shuffling feet, and she knew something was approaching...

)(x)(x)(x)(


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Break away opportunity**

Roshan lifted her head, there was a crowd surrounding her. 'These are all the members of the tribe, what are they all doing here?' she asked herself mentally. A large, grey haired man, dressed in several layers of pelts spoke first, "Get the hell out of here witch" a scrawny woman holding a baby spoke next, "You're an evil spirit, you're a jinx, and none of us want you here!" Roshan had never in her life actually spoken to any of these people.

The entire village was here, judging someone they knew nothing about! Roshan was shocked, she couldn't move a muscle as they continued screaming at her. 'They ALL hate me! All I have ever done is help, I gathered food and washed clothes for these people, I didn't have to, but I did, I have never done any harm to them!'

By this time the crowd had become overwhelming, screaming abuse at her, one woman knelt down, picked up a fairly large stone and threw it. A powerful force struck Roshans' forehead, and she suddenly found herself looking towards the glowing crescent moon surrounded by thousands of beautiful silver stars. She could feel a warm wet sensation creeping down the left side of her forehead and settle on her eyebrow, Roshan quickly placed a finger to her brow and pulled it away to study it. 'Blood! My blood! They're hurting me...'.

Roshan let out a piercing rage filled scream as she looked at her finger. She hung her head low as her breathing intensified as well as her anger and hatred towards the people she had helped for most of her life, her body was trembling. Roshan could only hear the low mummbling as she tilted her head to stare into the bonfire beside her, her straight auburn fringe fell over her eyes as it glowed a bright burgundy red from the light of the flames. She suddenly noticed thudding noises coming from all around her before realising that it was rocks hitting the ground, rocks that were being thrown at her.

Something inside of her, something that had always been there, a mental support beam snapped at that instant of realisation. Roshan threw her right hand out towards the fire and grabbed a small, burning branch, she stood up and ran head-on at the crowd and toward incoming rocks aimed at her. The crowd was confused and scared as the young woman ran past them, hair and flames flowing fiercely behind her.

She ran at every tent she came across, skimming the burning branch along the material, her legs grew numb with adrenaline as she ran, the blood on her forehead was now dripping down her face and onto her clothes. When she came to the last tent, Roshan stopped running and simply lifted the entrance flap and casually threw the flaming branch in with a slight sadistic smirk.

...

* * *

In the safety of the large trees and shrubs of the forest, Roshan rested and watched as the flames spread from tent to tent, 'If I wasn't a jinx before, I definitely am one now' she smirked. The tribe had nowhere else to sleep, but in Ulmas' very small cave "Hmph, have fun fitting in there, bastards" a giggle escaped her lips. Growing bored, Roshan turned and swung her long legs in the opposite direction of the tribe. As she walked, she didn't notice the light blue aura emitting from the crystal that was tied securely around her neck.

...

* * *

After walking for what seemed like eternity, Roshan stopped to rest on an old corroding log, it was still dark, but it was close to sunrise. Tilting her head back, she let out a long exhale of breathe and felt her tense muscles relax and and the pain from where the rocks had hit numbed a fair amount. Her eyes were mesmerised by the leaves of the trees dancing in the wind above her, making shadows move around her bloody face. "Crap, that's right, blood attracts animals" the woman stood up and quickly started to move again, she knew there was no stream in this part of the forest, so she couldn't just wash it off.

After a short while of walking the sun came up and the forest was filled with its light, the snow was glary and the trees were a soft crème colour, all the small leaves of the trees and bushes were all different tones and shades of green and the occasional red/orange. Roshan noticed small birds flittering from tree to tree collecting nectar, it was the time of day for every creature to have a meal, and that only made her stomach growl. 'I could probably catch something to eat, but everything is still damp with morning dew to get a fire going', she was suddenly brought out of her pondering at the sound of gravel being scraped along the ground.

Roshan drew out her long daggers silently from their hilts as she took a couple of steps backwards, she was scared, but she knew she could kill whatever was lurking in the shrub, if it pounced at her, she would push the dagger into its' throat. As she played out her plan in her mind, the crystal that was tied around her neck was letting off a powerful blue aura. Roshan held both of the daggers in front of her, ready for the creature to attack, but there was silence 'It's still there, I...can hear it... breathing!'

She strained her eyes to see the creature that was hiding in the shadows, suddenly she felt a huge lung crushing weight on her chest, still holding on to her daggers, Roshan grabbed at her chest, but nothing was there except for her necklace that Ulma had given her, Roshan could see a strange blue light coming from her chest 'What is this, why is it glowing? I can't breathe!', she collapsed on her knees gasping for air, 'I'm gonna die! I need air!' Her heart beat was thudding madly in her ears as she struggled for breath.

Losing strength, she fell on her side, losing the battle, she could feel herself slipping away into the calm nothingness that was coming, bit by bit her vision started to dim, two deep light green eyes was the last thing Roshan saw before she was completely sucked into the abyss of unconsciousness...

)(x)(x)(

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is just a little break away chapter with some foreshadowing. More chapters are on the way!  
Thanks for the reviews! They really help to motivate a person. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dream state**

They say that when you're unconscious you don't dream.

I say that's bullshit.

_Ever since I could remember, I've had this one recurring dream, as I sleep it plays over and over in my mind like a never ending cycle. _

_The dream starts off with me standing in the middle of a huge, flat, open plain. The breeze is light and it makes the grass sway softly like pale yellow, sun bleached ripples of water._

_I would just be standing there listening to the breeze and the rustling of the grass when suddenly the breeze and rustling would stop and the entire mood and atmosphere of the dream would drastically change from bright and warm to dark and unsettling, the sun would disappear behind dark grey, heavy clouds and the grass would become dead still._

_Usually in this dream, I have a low amount of conscious control over my dream state-self. Ulma had told me that I had this control because I had tapped into my Astral plain, which she said was represented as the grass plain I would always be standing on in my dream. In fact I wouldn't even call it a dream, I'd call it a vision with how much it's been repeating in my mind._

_As a shadow spreads across the plain, I would start to turn around slowly searching for something or someone who could have caused this sudden change of atmosphere. I would always get a feeling that someone is watching me. Nervousness and fear would start to take over my body and that is when I would start to shake. Next my ears would pick up on a distant rumbling sound, I would then scan the surrounding area. My eyes would pick up on a small brown speck in the distance, as it gets closer, I realise there is a small, green figure on top of the brown figure. _

_The sky above would be as black as night now as the clouds have all merged into one giant blanket between me and the comforting rays of warmth from the sun. Suddenly a large hot white lightning bolt would descend from the sky in front of my line of vision, hiding the two approaching figures behind it. As the lightning bolt hits the ground, there would be a blinding white light and then a split second later it disappears and a large woolly mammoth would be standing directly in front of me, looking into my eyes. My peripheral vision would then notice the green figure standing by the mammoths' front left foot, the figure would then turn out to be a goofy looking green sloth. It would look at me for a while and then suddenly a large brown trunk would wrap around my waist and lift me up onto the mammoths' back. Surprisingly, I never get scared as the sloth and mammoth start to walk forward. _

_After a while of walking, the mammoth would gently lift me into the air and place me down on the ground so that I would be lying comfortably on my back. I would realise that the sloth and the mammoth had I would notice that the sun had been uncovered and that the clouds are now completely gone. I would move my hands to shield my eyes from the sun and then I would still be shielding my face from the sun as a warm heated pressure is gently pulsing over my legs, makeing me curious and... some other feeling that I don't recognise. So then I would sit up onto my elbows and freeze in shock, because sitting on its haunches at my feet would be a large, crème coloured sabre toothed tiger._

_In real life, I would have normally tried to get the hell away from there, but in my dream I was held captive in my place by the tigers deep green eyes and I felt...safe. The tiger would just be staring into my eyes until he would slowly move forward and push me gently back down to the ground with a paw as he would go to nip the left side of my neck and cause me to gasp in surprise. _

_The dream would end abruptly then, and I would wake up._

...

)(x)(x)(x)(

* * *

I'm not so sure about this chapter, it made sense to me at the time so I hope it made sense to you readers.

Please review, they motivate me:)


	5. Chapter 5

Nothingness never lasts long.

As I returned from non-existence, my brain started to reconnect to my body and I was suddenly aware of a pain in my arms as small sharp stones on the ground beneath me pricked my fair skin. As they adjusted, my ears picked up on a male voice that sounded as though he had a lisp.

"Why is it bleeding, Diego?"

"Not 'it', 'she'".

"Fine, why is 'she' bleeding then?"

"How should I know?"

"Grrr".

I could hear grass and leaves rustle as one of them moved closer to me, I noticed then that the footsteps were irregular, as if they were walking on four legs. I could then feel his warm breath on my face and that was when I realised that my cheeks were burning from the heat of it.

"I feel like I've seen her before...".

As my cheeks flamed on I felt something as soft as fur skim down my left cheek, the soft tingling sensation moved slowly down the left side of my neck. As it moved I could hear a faint sniffing sound. After a moment the tickling sensation disappeared abruptly and I was left feeling strangely disappointed.

"Sid, get Manny, NOW!"

"Why, who is it?"

"Not 'it', Sid, 'she' and 'she' is Pinkie!"

I heard a sharp intake of breathe and then rapidly retreating footfalls. That was the last sound I heard as unconsciousness took me into her welcoming embrace once more.

...

I awoke to a pulsing, rough wetness on my forehead. I had no idea what it was, the feeling wasn't unpleasant, it was intoxicatingly slow and thorough. A slight shiver ran down the length of my spine as the sensation moved slowly down to my collar bone, it was almost unbearable. A small moan left my lips and as soon as it did the sweet torture ceased and was replaced by a deep animalistic growl. It was so deep that it made the air around me vibrate, causing another slight moan to escape my lips. The growling ceased then, and I felt heat return to my cheeks as warm breath blew over my face. The warmth stopped however, as a loud stomping noise approached and made the earth beneath me shake, then I heard a loud whooshing sound, like the rustling of leaves.

"Diego, are you all right, what's goi..." I heard a sharp intake of breathe and the shuffling of feet.

In a demanding whisper, the booming voice sounded again. "Diego, get away from it".

Diego's voice replied calmly. "Relax Manny, she's unconscious" .

"Well, did the human attack you?"

Diego took a deep breath. "Manny, this human is Pinkie".

That's all I was able to hear as I slipped back into unconsciousness...

...

My eyes shot open which made the pain in my head return. After a couple of seconds I noticed that I wasn't lying on the ground, but on what felt like leaves. I rolled onto my side, the leaves rustled beneath me as I moved. I was lying on a huge pile of soft, dry leaves. I pushed my chest up and leaned on my elbows, my mouth gaped slightly when I realised that I must have been placed there by someone.

My peripheral vision picked up a flicker of light to my left, I turned towards it and realised that it was a small campfire burning happily away in the setting afternoon sun. Desperately seeking warmth, I slid my legs out in front of me and crawled hastily towards the fire, the resonating warmth felt like a continuous hot summers' breeze on my skin, I smiled dreamily as I basked in the glow of the warm fire.

As I sat there, I listened to the trees and the wind, the breeze was light and it made the leaves rustle as it blew through the trees. As I listened harder I picked up on two faint voices.

"Wow, Manny wasn't lying, they really do have patchy fur...it looks appalling"

"Maybe you should style your fur like that, Crash. It would match your personality"

A burst of laughter escaped my lips, but I quickly muffled it, fearing that whoever the voices belonged to had heard me.

"Why is it laughing? Do...do you think it heard us, Eddie?"

'By the sounds of their voices, I guess they are children'. I thought to myself.

I turned towards the sound and I found myself facing a giant shrub-bush.

"You can come out, I know you're there."

...

"You...you just...spoke!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Umm, thanks for pointing that out Chief Obvious".

"Hahaha! Yeah, 'obvious', that's you in a nutshell Crash, hahaha!"

"Grrrrrr!"

At that moment a grey ball of fur tumbled out of the bush and came to a stop almost two feet in front of me. I then realised that it was a small grey possum. It lay on its stomach as it looked up at me with large, fearful blue eyes, the possum was frozen in fear.

I just stared at him, he couldn't be one of the two that was talking? I heard a sudden panicked cry from the bush.

"Eddie! "

At that moment, another grey fur-ball raced out from under the bush and stopped between me and who I assumed to be Eddie, he stood in a defiance stance, tall and with a set jaw.

I was completely shocked, in front of me was an animal that I had heard speak moments before. My head started to feel light and I was sure I was going to pass out again until suddenly a soothing female voice spoke up.

"Crash, Eddie. Come here."

My head whipped around to the left where the noise had come from and standing there was a big, female mammoth. At first glance, a person would have been terrified, but if they looked closer, like I was doing, they would have noticed her kind green eyes. It was those eyes that kept me seated instead of running away in terror.

The fallen possum at my feet rose and they both scampered quickly over to the mammoth and climbed upon her back via her tusks.

I stared at her, "How is it that you can speak?"

The she-mammoth let out a throaty laugh and said "I was about to ask you the same question."

I smiled at her then. One of the possums on the mammoths back suddenly called out behind him.

"Ok, it's safe. Come out one at a time"

A sudden rustling sounded and before I knew it a large male mammoth walked out slowly from behind the bushes. I recognized him immediately.

"Ugh...You might not remember, but ugh... I mean you were a baby at the time...but"

"I remember", I said before a small smile appeared on my face, he seemed to be relieved that he didn't have to explain because he smiled also.

"Well, that's Ellie" he said as he nodded towards the she-mammoth "And I'm Manfred, or Manny for short"

Before I could give him my name a floppy sloth popped out of the bushes besides Manny's leg.  
"And I'm Sid, Lord of the Flames"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the look of the sloth, he had his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out as if he was trying to look mighty. I definitely remembered him. As I was laughing at Sid a husky male voice sounded from the bush.

"Yeah, yeah. Settle down sparky". From out of the bushes strode a stocky, crème saber. I could only stare as I took him in. As I looked at the predator in front of me, I immediately thought back to that day. I remembered his ears and his fur but it was his eyes that stood out in the memory, his eyes that were filled with intense rage that day, that horrible day near the river, the day he drove my mother over the falls.

"I'm Diego" he gave me a small, kind smile as I continued to stare in shock.

When I didn't answer, Manny broke me out of my awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"Oh, um... I'm Roshan" I quickly answered.  
"Well, since the reintroductions are over...How did you get to be out here all by yourself?" asked Manny.

I dragged my eyes away from the confused looking feline and planted them on Manny's face.

"Well my 'herd', as you put it, drove me away" I looked down at my hands.

"Whatever for?" asked Ellie, concern was written all over her face.

I looked her in the eyes while I gave her my explanation.

"They thought I would disrupt the order of things and become a threat".

The confused looking sloth spoke then.

"How, though? I'm sorry, but you don't look that threatening to me", he gave me an eye squinting quizzical look.

I laughed a little at the sloths forwardness.

"They think my ability to speak to animals, and the fact that I like being alone rather than hang around other humans is a sign of bad things to come", I shook my head at how stupid it sounded. "But really, it's just there insecurity towards anything that's different from them."

They all exchanged glances while letting that bit of information sink in.

Sid was the first one to speak.  
"Since you have no herd anymore, you can join ours!"His smile grew bright as he looked at me.  
Manny's eyes grew wide at this suggestion.  
"Ugh, Sid?".  
"Oh, come on Manny! It'll be just like the old days, except now we don't have to change any diapers"  
Manny rolled his brown eyes and looked at Ellie for guidance, he was clearly confused as to what to do.  
"It's fine with me, it would be nice to have another female to talk to in the herd". Ellie beamed.  
Manny then turned to a strangely silent Diego.  
"Ugh, yeah. It's cool." He shrugged his muscular shoulders nonchalantly.  
Sid walked closer to me, hi eyes were bright and hopeful.  
"How about it, Roshan? You wanna join our herd... again?"  
I considered the proposition. I had no tribe to go back to, if I did return Atka would surely have me thrown off the cliff into the ravine. I might have killed someone when I left the tents to burn and the penalty for killing another tribe member is to have your life taken as well, an eye for an eye so to speak. I did get along strangely too well with animals than I do with other human beings, besides Ulma. So, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, besides these guys have helped me as a child. The feline is a little awkward to be around, but other than that, I feel myself favouring them already.  
I gave a nervous laugh.  
"Ok, this is the strangest herd I have ever seen, but I'm gonna go with my gut and join it anyway"  
Sid let out a laugh, his eyes were full of amusement.  
"Yeah, I mean, how weirder can it get?"


End file.
